Chain : Reborn
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Lagi, ia kembali dilahirkan di dalam rantai pengikat takdir yang sama. /Alternative ending for Chain : APaD. AU/


Sebaiknya membaca _Chain : A Promise After Death _dahulu, sebab bagi yang belum puas dengan ending fict itu saya harap bisa puas dengan adanya extra ending ini..

* * *

Dengan cahaya bulan yang hangat mereka kembali dilahirkan.. hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu bersama. Selamanya. Karena takdir yang menghendakinya. Percayalah, tak selamanya takdir itu menyakitkan..

* * *

**Chain : Reborn**

Extra Ending for _Chain : A Promise After Death_

SasuSaku, AU.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

Malam ini langit tak akan pernah berubah untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu gelap dan tenang. Jika ada cahaya bulan pun tak akan mampu lagi memberi seberkas cahaya pada jiwanya, peran matahari memang tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Mata merah semerah darah memandang kilatan petir yang terus saja menyambar di luar sana. Ya, walau ada bulan yang bercahaya penuh dan ada cahaya kilatan petir sekalipun cahaya tak pernah ada. Ia selalu dalam kegelapan.

Sepasang mata merah semerah darah itu meneteskan cairan merah pekat, darah. Jika air mata tak mampu mengalir dari matanya setidaknya masih ada cairan lain yang bisa mengalir dari sudut matanya. Mungkinkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mempunyai air mata?

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh, memandang kakaknya yang kini berdiri di dekat daun pintu. Mata onyx milik Uchiha itu berubah menjadi warna merah semerah darah. "Ayo kita bertarung.." kata Itachi pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Jangan buat aku marah," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku akan lebih senang melihatmu mati di tanganku daripada mati karena takdir bodohmu itu,"

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu.

Mata merah bertemu merah..

..Dengan tatapan dingin yang sama-sama menusuk.

Bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya dari petir yang menyambar-nyambar di luar sana mereka menghilang. Bersama kabut pergi dari bangunan tua nan megah itu.

.

.

.

Di puncak bukit dua bersaudara vampir berdiri. Rupa mereka yang dulu rupawan sedikit berubah. Kuku-kuku mereka kini lebih panjang dari biasanya, dua gigi taring muncul dari sudut bibir mereka.

Seperti kilatan petir mereka saling bertarung. Dengan cepepatan yang luar biasa mereka bergerak, tak bisa dilihat dengan mata orang biasa. Sesekali terlihat percikkan api yang tercipta dari pertemuan cakar-cakar mereka.

"Ka-kau.. Hebat," kata Itachi, "Tapi sayang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati karena tak ingin meminum darahnya.. Lebih baik kau mati di tanganku," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membunuhmu,"

Mata merah semerah darah itu terbuka, beberapa tanda hitam dalam lingkar bola mata merah itu semakin tebal hingga akhirnya berbentuk bintang—amaterasu.

Begitu pula dengan Itachi, matanya juga berubah. Namun bagaimanapun keadaannya pastilah Sasuke tak sekuat Itachi. Cairan hangat namun berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut Uchiha muda itu. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Sasuke juga bergetar, tangannya terkepal berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang kian menusuk tubuhnya—bagai berjuta jarum kecil yang menusuk tak mengenal kata ampun.

"Dengan nama keluarga vampir berdarah murni ini, mari kita akhiri semua.." batin Itachi. Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, pastilah hatinya merasa senang. Namun kata-kata itu seolah tabu baginya.

..Jika takdir bisa mengubah semuanya ia berharap. Tolong tukar takdirnya dan takdir adiknya sehingga adiknya itu bisa bahagia bersama orang yang disayanginya. Takdir.. Jangan pernah menuliskan jalan yang terlalu jauh dari cahaya untuk adiknya itu.

Keheningan terus saja menyelimuti suasana di tempat mereka berdiri, dengan kilatan petir yang membelah gelapnya malam mereka akan mengakhiri semua.

Mata warisan Uchiha saling bertemu. Hanya bisa terlihat ambisi untuk menang dari sorot mata Uchiha yang tak bisa ditebak itu.

Bersamaan mereka mengambil tumpuan pijakan agar bisa bertemu di titik tengah, cakar-cakar mereka kini semakin tajam melebihi parang sekalipun. Sekuat baja yang tak akan patah.

.

.

Cakar-cakar itu bertemu, bersamaan dengan bertemunya aura kekuatan mereka. Sebuah bunyi ledakan terdengar. Kilatan petir juga menggelegar membelah langit yang tak menampakkan sebuah bintang sekalipun.

.

.

Kini di bukit yang tinggi itu telah terkulai dua sosok pemuda yang telah tak berdaya.

Sasuke terengah-engah berusaha mengambil nafas yang semakin lama semakin sulit didapatnya. Mata yang beberapa menit yang lalu berwarna merah semerah darah kini telah kembali menjadi mata onyx. Hitam dan dingin.

"Itachi.. klan Uchiha akan habis malam ini..," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia memandang tubuh kakaknya yang telah tak bernyawa disampingnya.. tapi bukankah vampir itu tak hidup dan juga tak mati?

Langit mendung telah pergi meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mereka mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang sedang dalam kegelapan—tidak, selalu dalam kegelapan.

Bulan penuh dan indah kini bersama Sasuke. Mungkin cahayanya ingin menembus hati yang penuh dengan kegelapan milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum aku mati.."

.

.

.

Luka yang ada di tubuh nyaris sempurna Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang. Kulitnya secara cepat kembali seperti semula dan tak ada sebuah tanda pun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja bertarung dengan kakaknya sehingga berakhir dengan kematian Itachi.

Sebuah bangunan tua kokoh yang Sasuke tempati kini sama sekali tak memiliki secarik cahaya pun. Bulan tak mau menampakkan sinarnya untuk menyinari kegelapan yang selalu ada disekitar bangunan tua yang kokoh menantang langit itu.

Sasuke kini duduk disebuah kursi dimana dulu ayahnya duduk dalam kebesaran kerajaan vampir. Namun kini kebesaran kerajaan itu telah runtuh hanya karena tewasnya satu per satu keturunan vampir yang ada—alasannya karena mereka lelah memburu manusia. Lebih baik mereka yang telah hidup lama yang mati daripada manusia. Mereka sama-sama hidup menempati dunia ini, hanya mereka berbeda—selalu dengan kegelapan dan yang satunya selalu dalam lindungan cahaya.

Sasuke menatap tungku api yang berkobar. Ia berharap api itu bisa melelehkan hatinya yang membeku—dibutakan oleh cinta. Mata onyx itu perlahan berubah menjadi mata merah semerah darah. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia memejamkan mata. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada..

"Aku ingin dia bahagia.. Walau aku harus—,"

Mati..

Asal kau bahagia aku rela melakukan apapun.

Untukmu..

Hanya untukmu.. Sakura.. Kau hidupku. Terimakasih telah membuatku bertahan hidup selama ini. Aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu walau aku tahu kau tak akan menepati janjimu.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Pergi untuk menemui Sang Belahan Hati..

.

.

.

* * *

Dipuncak tertinggi atap bangunan di Konoha mereka bersama, berpegangan tangan.

Sakura menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sakura.." bisik Sasuke.

"Ya..?" sahut Sakura. Mata jadenya menatap taburan bintang di langit.

"Bolehkah aku jika dalam roda kehidupan selalu menjadi orang yang kau cintai?"

"Tentu.."

"Pada akhir sebelum dunia ini musnah biarkan aku menjadi pasanganmu,"

"Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama.."

Saat itu rasa sakit yang Sasuke terima sungguh diluar batas. Terlalu sakit untuk dikatakan, terlalu perih untuk dirasakan, dan terlalu ganas untuk dijinakkan. Namun semua itu bisa tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang terlalu indah yang telah ia janjikan bersama Sakura. Mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya, itulah janji mereka yang baru.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar matanya mengalirkan cairan bening—ia menangis, bahagia karena pasangannya telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Setelah ini mungkin ia akan terlahir sebagai manusia yang akan selalu bersama Sakura—itulah harapannya.

Takdir yang selamanya ini telah salah menuliskan jalan hidup Sasuke akan diperbaiki dalam kehidupan selanjutnya.

Ya, pemilik mata onyx itu telah memejamkan matanya untuk rentan waktu sampai ia kembali dilahirkan.

Sakura meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam pangkuan Sasuke yang telah tiada. Mereka kembali berpisah dalam pelukan cahaya bulan purnama. Disaksikan berjuta bintang diatas atap gedung tertinggi di kota Konoha.

.

.

* * *

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Di sebuah bangunan tua namun berkelas bergaya Eropa sedang diselimuti duka. Berbagai rangkaian bunga berjejer menempati setiap ruang kosong yang ada di jalan menuju rumah itu. Dalam rangkaian bunga itu terdapat berbagai kata-kata yang intinya dengan rangkaian bunga itu pengirimnya mengucapkan rasa duka dan bela sungkawa atas kembali seorang wanita bernama seperti bunga ke titik awal garis takdir. Ia suatu saat akan kembali dilahirkan dalam putaran takdir..

**Sakura Sabaku**

**28 Maret 1971 – 13 Oktober 1995**

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut raven dan juga bermata onyx tengah menangis. Berkali-kali ia menggumankan nama panggilan untuk wanita itu. Seorang anak yang berusia empat tahun terlalu cepat untuk mengerti kata kematian bukan?

"Sasuke.. sudah, ibu pasti sedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini," kata seorang pria berambut merah.

Sasuke menyeka air matanya, "Ayah.." kata Sasuke kecil, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Gaara mengerti apa maksud dari uluran tangan Sasuke itu, ia menggendong Sasuke dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

Dengan begini semuanya telah adil, kita bisa berada disisi Sakura pada saat yang sama dan kini kita kehilangan Sakura bersama. Sabaku dan Uchiha.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebuah telah digariskan oleh takdir, tapi sampai kapanpun ibumu akan selalu bersamamu nak.. ia adalah bagian hidupmu," jelas Gaara.

Sasuke kecil terus saja meneteskan airmata, ibu yang selalu ia sayangi telah meninggalkannya. "Apa ayah juga akan bersama ibu?" tanya Sasuke lagi—memang ia terlalu pintar untuk ukuran bocah kecil sepertinya.

Gaara terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pada kenyataannya hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan selalu bersama—tidak untuk dirinya.

Hati Gaara sangatlah kacau. Ia teramat sangat mencintai Sakura, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat takdir kembali menarik Sakura untuk pergi dan suatu saat akan terlahir kembali bersama Sasuke yang telah terlahir menjadi anaknya.

Suasana duka itu telah mencapai puncak saat peti mati Sakura akan diberangkatkan menuju pemakaman. Sebuah mobil ambulance telah disiapkan di depan rumah itu.

Gulungan awan hitam terlihat di langit. Entah untuk berapa kalinya Sang Langit ikut menangis saat sebuah garis yang tak berbentuk linier lagi terbentuk. Langit akan menangis turut serta dalam duka mereka.

* * *

**Empat belas tahun kemudian...**

Suasana pagi hari yang cerah tengah membingkai langit kota Konoha, diantara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang untuk memulai harinya demi menyambung hidup tengah berjalan sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini takdirmu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hn," jawab seorang pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya.

Serasa telah damai, hatinya berkata bahwa takdir yang mengikatnya kali ini telah benar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun! Kau masih percaya dengan kata-kata ayahmu itu? Soal aku dan ibumu yang sangat-sangat mirip itu juga kebetulan," sanggah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Memang gadis ini terlalu keras kepala.

"Dan kenapa namamu juga Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Mereka memang keras kepala, walau dari luar mereka sangat berbeda namun dari dalam mereka itu sangat cocok. Berisik dan pendiam. Peduli dan acuh. Sebab perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka cocok. Sama seperti malam dan siang—terlalu kontras perbedaannya, namun juga karena itulah mereka saling ada dan melengkapi berbagai warna suasana dalam dunia ini.

"Well, itu juga kebetulan," kata Sakura, "Aku tak percaya bahwa kau dulu adalah vampir dan aku adalah pasangan takdirmu—er, lalu kau mati dan kau terlahir menjadi anakku dan akhirnya aku mati dan kini aku kembali terlahir disini dan sedang berjalan menuju sekolah denganmu pacarku yang bodoh," Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aku pusing!!! Bisakah kau menceritakan dongeng yang lebih mudah dipahami?!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Sakura juga berhenti. Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Kau percaya kita diikat oleh benang merah takdir?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan memusingkan kehidupan kita sebelumnya. Yang penting kita sekarang bersama," kata Sasuke, kembali berjalan ditengah hiruk-piruk keramaian kota Konoha.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan selalu bersama?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawaban kecil dari Sasuke yang bisa diterjemahkan Sakura sebagai kata 'iya'.

Sakura masih saja tak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Entah kata-kata Sasuke yang sulit dipahami atau dirinya yang bodoh hingga tidak paham kata-kata itu.

"Sasuke-kun!! Tunggu aku!!" teriak Sakura lagi. Hari ini Sasuke banyak sekali bicara, pikirnya setelah Sasuke menceritakan cerita kehidupan vampir dan pasangannya yang memiliki nama sama dengan mereka berdua—ya, tentu saja cerita itu di dengar Sasuke dari ayah dan juga neneknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada sebuah kisah dimana seorang pangeran vampir yang mempunyai takdir yang selalu dalam kegelapan. Ia mempunyai pasangan seorang manusia.

Sasuke adalah seorang vampir berdarah murni, dalam hidupnya ia harus meminum darah dari pasangannya. Tapi karena kesalahan takdir setelah ia meminum darah pasangannya, pasangannya itu tak akan bertahan hidup. Setelah seratus tahun kemudian pasangannya akan kembali dilahirkan. Begitulah roda kehidupan sang vampir berdarah murni itu dan pasangannya yang tak lazim bagi vampir lainnya.

Saat kehidupan kedua dari pasangannya telah datang, pangeran vampir itu berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain, pasangannya telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hal ini memutus dan mengakhiri penantian pangeran vampir itu.

Dalam kehidupan kedua pangeran vampir itu ia terlahir sebagai manusia setengah vampir, sebab ayahnya adalah rivalnya saat memperebutkan cintanya. Ia menjadi anak dari pasangannya. Sama seperti janji yang telah terlisan dari mulut pangeran vampir itu sebelum ia mengakhiri kehidupan pertamanya bahwa ia akan selalu disamping pasangannya dalam putaran roda takdir.

Itu tak bertahan lama. Saat kehidupan kedua dari pasangannya berakhir, pangeran vampir itu menunggu selama empat belas tahun untuk kembali menemukan pasangannya—tak perlu menunggu seratus tahun. Karena kehidupan ketiga dari pasangannya telah datang dan kini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Walau mereka kini baru duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas, tapi pangeran itu yakin bahwa cinta mereka abadi. Selamanya akan selalu diikat oleh benag merah. Selamanya takdirnya, pasangannya.

Pangeran vampir itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke, dan pasangannya itu adalah Sakura.

* * *

Angin semilir meraih dedaunan yang berwarna hijau. Musim semi adalah musim dimana adanya kehidupan yang indah. Tak kala sang surya akan terbenam sekalipun berbagai macam tanda-tanda kehidupan selalu ada. Disebuah ruang kelas yang sepi nan sunyi terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, mereka ingin selalu bersama bahkan saat jam sekolah berakhir mereka tetap saja meluangkan waktu yang tidak sedikit hanya untuk sekedar bersama—mungkin mereka ingin menebus waktu yang telah hilang pada kehidupan yang lalu.

Sakura sedang mencoret-coret sebuah kertas dengan sebuah pena, ia menulis sesuatu. Senyum terus saja tersungging dari sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Menulis apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang kesal karena sudah lima belas menit mereka saling diam. Senyum diwajah Sakura semakin melebar takkala kekasihnya itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan membacanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kisah yang bagus bukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil merebut secarik kertas itu.

"Kau membuat tulisan bodoh mengenai hal itu?"  
"Apa boleh buat, lagipula aku sangat senang jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Iya kan?"

Ia tersenyum, selamanya adalah miliknya.

"Kita pulang, sudah sore." ajak Sasuke. Ia merebut secarik kertas yang kini dipegang Sakura. Meremas dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Aaa— Sasuke-kun jahat sekali!" renggek Sakura.

"Wah-wah.. selalu tampak mesra ya?" seorang pemuda berambut _blode_ muncul dari balik pintu. Sasuke tersenyum kecut melihat sahabatnya itu. "Diam kau, dobe."

Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya sambil menyeret Sakura.

Sakura berhenti saat melewati Naruto—otomatis tangan Sasuke yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura ikut berhenti.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san.. Kenapa ya kulitmu ini selalu tampak pucat dan kau selalu saja hanya makan ramen?" tanya Sakura polos. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kali ini Sakura tak mampu menahan tarikan Sasuke lagi. Ia berlari untuk mengimbangi Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian dua sosok yang tadi terlihat telah menghilang di belokan koridor kelas.

"Karena aku adalah seorang vampir.. tapi alasan mengapa aku selalu makan ramen aku tak tahu," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Sebuah kebahagiaan yang teramat besar jika kita bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai. Perasaan cinta tak dapat dikatakan seperti apa bentuknya namun dapat dirasakan. Takdir tidaklah sekejam yang kita duga, kita akan menganggap takdir kejam saat jalan hidup kita tak sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

Cahaya matahari di sore hari yang kemerahan semakin lama semakin gelap. Burung-burung terbang sambil berkoak menandakan bahwa matahari akan segera beristirahat—malam akan segera datang. Uzumaki Naruto kini berdiri di atap tertinggi gedung di kota Konoha. Ia memandang saat-saat terakhir matahari memancarkan sinarnya hari ini.

"Takdir telah menuliskan jalan yang benar untukmu.. Teme," katanya bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Kemudian kepulan-kepulan kabut terkumpul, menyelimutinya—saat kepulan kabut itu mulai menipis sosok Uzumaki Naruto telah menghilang. Pergi bersama kabut dan juga cahaya matahari.

_**Mereka diikat oleh rantai takdir.. setelah kematian dan juga saat dilahirkan kembali...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Kenapa saya memisahkan bagian ini? Ehehe. Sebab menurut saya ending dari _Chain : A Promise After Death _sudah memuaskan bagi saya.. *ditampol*

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya atas kesudiannya membaca fict saya..

Review?


End file.
